Thanks For Giving
by BeautyTiger
Summary: It's mating season for the dragon slayers and Natsu Is trying to tell Lucy how he feels, they only have one week can he tell her in time? or well something happen that he would regret? Hope you Enjoy! :-}.


**~ Thanks For Giving ~**

It's a Thanksgiving weekend for Fairy Tail and everyone is excited, people are decorating the place, baking, cooking, and having a blast. Since Thanksgiving is only two days away almost everyone has a job to do; Mirajane's job is to cook the turkey and her boyfriend Laxus is helping her with it, Erza's job is just ordering people around on how to make the decoration's job, Cana's job is to get all the booze she can find, Lisanna's job is to make sure Erza doesn't go overboard, and Lucy's job is to bake the sweet's like cupcakes or cakes and Levy is helping her with it.

"Luce~" A voice called from behind her, boredom hinted in it.

Lucy's eye twitched Natsu has been calling her for the past hour and he would not leave her alone and right now she is getting annoyed, trying everything to block him out. Earlier when she came to the guild she went straight to the kitchen, not caring who called her because really she just wanted to bake cupcakes her and Levy flipped for it who gets to make cupcakes and who gets to make the cake and Lucy well you already know what she's making.

But later Natsu came out of the blue and started bothering her saying "Let's go on a job Luce" or "Luce, I'm really bored" and sometimes he would gain her attention by putting his hand in war water and flicking it at her and she would turn around and glare at him and he would just give her his famous adorable grin. When she told him to go away he frowned in disappointment and he slumped down into his seat and put his head down muttering something under his breath so no one would be able to hear except for the other dragon slayers. Speak of the devil, one of them came.

"Gihee leave bunny girl alone." Gajeel said patting his back and sitting down next to him on the stools.

"Shut up iron head, you know you want to talk to Levy as much as I want to talk to Luce." Natsu raised his head up to look at the iron dragon slayer and it was true because this week was an important week for all the dragon slayers.

It was mating season for them, Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu. Laxus doesn't need to worry about it since he already has Mirajane and Wendy doesn't need to worry because she much to young for it, The only ones who has to worry are Natsu and Gajeel and they need a mate fast. Natsu already picked a mate and that was Lucy, Gajeel picked a mate to and that was Levy and their both in trouble. Natsu's been trying to get her attention all week but she's been brushing past him because she's too worried about Thanksgiving dinner.

"Yeah but at least I'm not bothering my mate." Gajeel smirked and did a small "Gihee".

"Shut up, she doesn't even know that."

"So but _I_ won't be afraid to tell her." He emphasized on the word I, pointing his thumb at himself proudly, that smirk still etched on his face.

"Really." Now Natsu smirked and idea coming up in his head. "Okay then how about I call her over here, _Levy!_" Natsu shouted and he saw that she looked back at him giving him a questioning look and he gestured for her to come over, he could see that she nodded. Gajeel smirk fell from his face and his eyes widened as he saw Levy coming over.

"What's up Natsu?" Levy looked at him innocently.

"Oh Gajeel wanted to tell you something." Natsu still smirking looked over to Gajeel and could clearly see fear on his face and sweat pouring down Levy turned to look at him as well.

"Yes Gajeel." Levy gave him a sweet smile.

"I-Uh-I." He stuttered not knowing what to say then Natsu elbowed him in the gut and he made an "Oof" sound rubbing his stomach and glared at him. "Uh never mind, forget it." He looked away but he saw her nod and walked away. He groaned and turned his head towards Natsu who was laughing his ass off and clutching is stomach.

"That was priceless." Natsu said breathless still laughing. "I thought you weren't afraid." Now he panted.

"Shut up salamander, I wasn't even ready." He huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine if you want to play it that way, How about I call bunny girl." He said in an amused tone when he saw him not laughing anymore.

"Don't even try, before I call Levy back over here and tell her everything." Natsu glared at Gajeel.

"Go ahead and try I'll just tell your women the same thing."Gajeel glared back slamming his hand down on the counter and Natsu did the the same. They both were having an intense stare down getting ready to call the girls.

"Bunny girl."  
"Levy." They both yelled in unison.

Calling the girls to come over, however someone grabbed their heads and bumped it together. They both fell to the floor grabbing their head's and groaning, Natsu and Gajeel looking up to see the culprit and getting ready to fight them, but when they saw who it is they changed their minds. Natsu looking like he's about to wet himself and Gajeel grunted and looked away crossing his arms.

"Gajeel, Natsu don't bother them, they are working really hard and you two are doing nothing, So I suggest you go somewhere else if you don't want me to slice you in half!" Erza yelled towering over the two. Natsu nodded and Gajeel mumbled a "Whatever". They both stood up Gajeel going somewhere in the back of the guild and Natsu leaving to go to Lucy's house and taking a nap.

Lucy watched the whole thing and felt bad. She did't want to ignore Natsu, it was just she wanted to finish everything before she can go on job's or just hang out with him, She looked over at Levy and could see that she's wondering the same thing then Levy looked at her both meeting eye to eye seeming to understand the situation, they both nodded and went back to work. Lucy decided that once she is done here she'll go straight to Natsu and hang out with him for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Lucy's House...**

Lucy finally finished baking the cupcakes, when she got done she took off her apron and went straight home. She started to think about Natsu and how lonely he must be since Happy wasn't here today because he went on a mission with Wendy and Carla. Lucy made it to her door and unlocked it she went inside ready to take a bath, she went to the bathroom and closed the door.

When she finished she wrapped the towel around her and went into her room to grab some spare clothes; she put on a halter top that showed her stomach and was white with cherry prints on it and she had black shorts she didn't need anything else since she was going to stay home. But then she heard a moan coming from her bed.

She turned her head and put her hands up to her mouth getting ready to scream but when she saw a tuft of pink hair she relaxed. Anger arose from her and she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"Lu-ce." He mumbled in his sleep. She was shocked that he was dreaming about her, the anger left her and she smiled going over by him to sit on the edge of the bed. "Luce don't leave me." Her smile widened, she brushed his bangs out the way. "I won't leave you Natsu, ever."His face scrunched up feeling something warm on his forehead and a very familiar scent filling up his nose. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself face to face with the one and only Lucy Heartfilia, She blushed and retreated her hands and he smiled.

"Luce did you finish?" He asked his face lighting up like a child on Christmas morning.

Lucy giggled at his childish like manners. "Natsu you see me here don't you." She gestured to herself.

His smile brightened and Lucy couldn't help but notice how cute he looked, It wasn't a surprise that she liked the oblivious fire dragon slayer she never noticed it herself until her friends pointed out the obvious. When her friends told her describe him, she did but she didn't know she was setting herself up for a trap. When she described him she mentioned everything like when he smiles he can brighten up the place and his eyes...Oh she just loved his eyes, his well built toned body and the way she always stared at his chest and abs with that open vest he always wore.

To her he was just a walking piece of eye candy and she wanted the whole show for herself. She has had a couple of dreams where she and him did naughty things together and sometimes she hopes that it would just happen for real. Sometimes she would get jealous when those stupid fan girls of his come to close and call his name and he would just turn and give them a smile and they would squeal and blush all at the same time.

She sighed and Natsu noticed this and asked. "What's wrong Luce?"

"Nothing." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Natsu, I'm fine."

He looked at her and he frowned. "Luce, you know you can tell me anything right?"

She looked up and came eye to eye with those sexy onyx orbs of his. "I know, but it's nothing Natsu... really."

He still didn't look convinced but said. "Okay."

Lucy was so out of it that she didn't even realize what Natsu was doing in her house. "Natsu what are you doing in my house, Did you come straight here when Erza told you to leave?" She looked at him with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I wanted to wait for you." He answered honestly.

She blushed with a tint of pink on her face and she smiled. "Wh-why?"

He sighed. "Well I have something important to tell you and I have to say it now before the week is over."

She nodded and blushed again when he grabbed both of her hands and held them with his, he looked into her big beautiful brown eyes and said. "Lucy Heartfilia... I want you to know that I Natsu Dragneel is madly in Love with you." He told her feeling his blood rushing through his head.

She stayed silent her eyes open wide and and her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish. She was shocked give a take or few that she had no idea that this was coming '_Oh my god!_' She yelled in her mind. She didn't know what to say, I mean she was in love with him too but he just came out and bluntly said it, the oblivious fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel confessed to the Celestial spirit wizard Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu was getting worried, they stayed in silence for a while so he came to conclusion that she didn't like him back.

He sighed. "Luce I-If you don't feel the same way, I understand."

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when she heard what he said and was about to get up but then she caught him.

"Wait!" She yelled. He stopped and turned and she let go of his wrist and stared at him she grabbed his face in her hands. "Natsu...I Love You Too." She smiled an actual smile and he did too.

"But why so sudden?" She asked.

"Lucy you ever heard of mating season for dragons?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Okay well we dragon slayers are the same and well...mating season is this week and if I don't mate with he person I love than I can do something really bad to that person, something that I'll regret."

"Okay, but why me, I always thought it would be Lisanna."

He shook his head. "I always thought of her like a sister, But when I met you I knew you were the one."

She nodded again and gave him a loving smile but then she realized something. "Wait you said we have to... Mate."

Now he nodded

"As in sex."

He nodded again and she blushed fifty shades of red then she heard a chuckle and looked at him. "It's not funny." She squealed when he leaned in real close, noses touching and he whispered. "Don't worry I'll be gentle."Her eyes widened for the umpteenth time today.

Then he kissed her, Yes Natsu Dragneel is Kissing Lucy Heartfilia. Soon she she relaxed into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, he sat against the headboard and pulled Lucy on top of his lap so that she is straddling him. Natsu bit her bottom lip and sucked into his mouth, after he finished with that he thrust his tongue inside her mouth and when tongue touched tongue he groaned.

It was like the best feeling in the world, they both fought for dominance and of course Natsu won and his prize was sucking Lucy's tongue into his mouth and he was pleased when he heard her moan.

His hands started roaming all over her body moving up and down, one of his hand settled on her waist and the other was on her thigh feeling the smooth creamy white skin, while her hands settled on his hair tugging and pulling the pink softness. Natsu loved Lucy so an idea came into his head he wanted to go slow with her and he didn't want to push things too far if she didn't want it. Ever so slowly he moved his hand moved all the way down to the hem of her shirt and he hesitated a bit before going completely under her it.

Lucy knew what he wanted and when he stared straight into her eyes, she lost it, They broke away from the kiss as she moved away from him and her hands moved to the hem of her shirt were he delicate fingers gripped and lifted it up and took her shirt off and when she looked at him she smiled on the inside because he looked at her like he wanted to devour her; His eyes half lidded and lust filled, his mouth open showing his sharp canine teeth, She shuddered, thinking about his teeth scraping over her neck. She was just so hot that she wanted more, after she took her shirt off her bra came off next but she did it slowly deciding to give him a show before she showed the real things and then she smirked when she heard a little growl coming out of him. It was just so exciting because today would be her first and she's happy to know that it's with the one person she loved.

When she was done he gaped at her looking at the beautiful mounds upon him. It was like vanilla ice cream with a piece of strawberry on top and he could help himself. He leaned down and licked it,she gasped, then he smirked and took a whole nipple into his mouth.

"Ahh~...Na-Natsu." She moaned gripping his hair tightly and not letting didn't look at her though he was to busy sucking and biting on her nipple to do so and his other other started to grope the other one, he pinched and pulled on it making her whimper this time he did look up and he saw her eyes were half lidded and biting her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning.

But he wanted none of that so he went back down and bit the nipple hard but not so hard that it would hurt and she cried out.

After she did that, she grabbed his head and pulled it up to her face and gave him a loving but passionate kiss but still filled with lust. This time she bit his lip and hearing him groan made her happy, knowing that she can please the way he just did to her.

Natsu felt a smile on her lips when she let go of his and that made him smile but he wasn't done yet. His hand crept down lower to her shorts and he could feel the muscles on her stomach twitch but to get her distracted he lapped at her neck, he nipped, bit and sucked on her neck leaving a noticeable hickie and he only grazed his teeth over it and he felt her shudder but he wasn't going to use his teeth just yet that would be saved for an important matter and also when the time comes. while he was doing that his hand had already went beneath her shorts.

He went under and touched a little nub and her heard her gasp then he pinched and rubbed it around in circles, he stopped and went even more in and touched her womanhood and he felt how wet she was then he took out his hands from her shorts and put it up to his nose and smelled. It was an intoxicating smell and he loved it, then he put it to his mouth and sucked on his fingers, his eyes rolling to the back of his head groaning at the wonderful taste.

Lucy having watched the whole thing blushed, It was so sexy when he did that. She realized something, she looked at herself then at Natsu and found that she was half naked and he wasn't '_That's not fair_' she thought while frowning. She went up to him and started taking his vest off.

Natsu however was caught by surprise when he felt Lucy's small hands grabbing his vest and taking it off he looked at her with a questioning look, she noticed and blushed. "It isn't fair that I'm the only one who's half naked."

He smiled at her answer and let her take his shirt off. Once it was off she stared at him loving how his body was so ripped she reached out to touch him, her hands roaming all over his body touching his muscles and biceps and feeling the muscles twitch when he flexes. Her hands were moving down to his abs and her mouth was watering just by feeling it, and she wanted to do more. When her hands past his abs it settled right on his belt and she pulled on it.

Natsu eyes are wide, he saw her pulling on his pants and then he heard her mutter. "Take it off."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "I've never been more sure in my life... Now please Natsu take it off." She demanded.

He obliged and nodded, He stood up and got off the bed pulling his pants down and with the boxers with it but he was doing it slowly as she did to him when she took of her shirt and bra. Lucy's heart was hammering in her chest so loudly, she almost thinks that Natsu can hear it, you know since he has super hearing and all. '_I can't believe I'm actually going to see his thing_' She thought while he was still slowly taking both his boxers and pants off. But since she could see that he was doing it on purpose she started to get irritated.

"Natsu hurry up." She told him and he smirked.

Pulling the rest of his pants down, his member finally coming out and was able to breath, he sighed having it free and not noticing Lucy kneeling down in front of him. She was so intrigued by his manhood, she always read books about stuff like this where the girl and the guy gets intimate, the book actually describes everything that happens and she means **everything**, but she just wondered one thing '_Is it suppose to be that big_'.

Natsu saw her staring and asked. "What's wrong Luce?"

She shook her head and remained staring. "It's just is it suppose to be this big?"

Natsu was surprised she asked that but that just made him all the more proud, When he was thinking to himself he felt a hand grabbing his member and he hissed/moaned. "Luce~"

She panicked a bit and let go. "S-sorry Natsu... I didn't me-" She got cut off when his hand took her wrist and put it back on his member.

"I-It's okay Luce, It actually felt... good... can you keep going?" He asked feeling a blush creeping, She was surprised at first but got over it as she put her hand back on it.

She started moving her hand up and down feeling the rough but smooth texture of his cock and she heard him moan in pleasure. Her thumb touched the crown of his head and pressed down on it and she felt it twitch, an idea came to her, wondering how he would taste. She decided to try it and leaned down and gave it a lick, he jumped in surprise and squeaked. "Lu-Luce?" he shouted.

"Hmm?" She answered with a hum and looked up at him."Yes Natsu?"

"U-uh," He shook his head. "Never mind."

She smirked and went back down to his cock, since she wanted to try it and Natsu interrupted her, she just proceeded what she was going to do. Her mouth dropped down and put the whole thing inside, she started bobbing her head, swirling his manhood around with her tongue, it tasted good it was a bit salty but other than that it tasted good. She took his manhood out of her mouth and licked the head since there was pre-cum on it and then she took it back in. Then she felt a hand on the back of her head gripping her tightly.

"Ohh~ Luce don't stop~" He moaned moving her head himself and she could feel the head of his cock in the back of her throat, her head bobbing faster and she didn't mind the gagging since this was for his pleasure, a few more minutes, she could feel his member pulsing and it seems like any minute he would begin his release.

"Lu-Luce...I'm...Cu-cumming!~" He shouted as he released all of his semen in her mouth and he watched in awe as she swallowed his cum a bit of it trickling down to her chin and going all the way down her chest, and you don't know how turned on he is right now.

He grabbed her head and pulled her up and gave a long wet kiss, tasting his own cum from her mouth. "It's your turn now." He whispered seductively.

She squealed when he picked her up and threw her onto the bed and then he ripped her shorts off, she gasped and yelled. "Natsu!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry Luce, I'll get you new ones." He whispered and she shuddered.

He started out by kissing her jaw, next he went to her neck and gave her a couple hickie's, then to her collarbone and to her stomach and he slid all the way down to her womanhood. He looked at it in awe, it was so beautiful no... she was so beautiful.

"Natsu don't just stare at it like tha~... Ahh~... Na- Natsu!" She mewled as he went and licked her, Natsu wanted more so he thrust his tongue inside and tasted her, lapping all of her juices, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, it was like he was in heaven. She tasted so great and her body was just so perfect and She was all his. Hearing her moan brought pleasure to his ears as he wanted to hear more, he put his finger on her clit and rubbed it around.

"Natsuu~"

"Hmm?"

"Mo-more~"

He smirked, she asked for it, he used one of his fingers and thrust inside of her and started pumping, she cried out in pleasure and it was so loud that the whole neighborhood could hear her but she didn't care. His single finger pulling it against her inner walls, before sinking it back in. She moaned and he continued doing this, pumping his single finger in and out of her, her womanhood practically dripping with juice every time he entered her. His eyes were fixated as his finger delved in her warmth, appearing and disappearing.

He added a second digit, pumping even faster, scissoring the insides and going deep then he curled his fingers. Lucy bucked her hips, feeling like she was in heaven it just felt so...good.

He felt every inch of her walls, while his tongue is licking her nub making her feel even more at bliss, he grinned in satisfaction she looked about ready to go insane but when he heard a strangled moan coming from her he knew he hit a good spot.

Ohh~ Natsu yes! right there... Oh god!~" She threw her head back and grabbed his head and closed her thighs trapping him in as she was about ready for her release.

She was just so close... _So damn close._

He pumped in repetitively not stopping, he gawked in fascination as she began to grind her hips, each time his fingers pushed into her her hips circled and every time he pulled out she bucked up. She was riding his hand and she just looked so sexy and each time he would change the style up a bit, he would scissor into her and the next he would curl his fingers inside stretching her. She was going to go insane.

Suddenly he felt her clamp down on him, her inner walls tightening and squeezing his fingers while the rest of her body locked in place, Her legs tensed and she bucked her hips up.

"Ngh!"

She came, Natsu took his fingers out and put it in his mouth, he just loved the taste of her, Lucy collapsed on the bed breathing and panting.

"That... was... amazing." She panted.

He smiled. "The process isn't over yet."

She smiled back. "I know."

Natsu climbed on top and hovered over her, he put a hand on her cheek. "Your so beautiful." He leaned down and pecked her lips and then he positioned himself in front of her entrance, he looked into her eyes to see if she changed her mind but all he saw was love, he leaned down again and whispered. "This is going to hurt a bit, but I promise It'll feel better."

She smiled lovingly and put her arms around his neck. "Go ahead Natsu, I trust you."

He nodded and thrust inside of her hard and fast. She gave out a cry of pain as blood fell from her womanhood to his manhood, tears welled into her eyes as she hugged him tighter, Natsu felt a pang in his heart he didn't want to hurt her but this is how it goes... It just hurt so much to know that he is hurting her. He waited a bit so that she could settle down and he would move when she would tell him too.

Lucy was having a hard time, she had no idea that it was going to feel that way, but it did help when Natsu whispered encouraging words into her ear, stuff like, 'It's going to be fine', or 'Don't worry it'll all be over soon' and sometimes he even throws in a I Love You. He waited for her so that she can settle down. Soon she was and she started to grind her hips in circles, Natsu gasped and sucked in a breath. He looked up at her and saw eyes filled with lust but none the less, never lost her passion.

"Natsu you can move now." She whispered.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He nodded and started pumping slowly but eventually he build up speed, She moaned, He filled her up stretching her... She thought it felt wonderful. He was just so wonderful. He angled his head down so he could stare at the place they were now joined. The sight of his pink and sex with a swollen nub, taken by his own member as he pumped inside of her almost made him drool. Natsu started in his own rhythm, it was fast and rough and he pulled just to leave the head out and tease her clit before he rammed back inside. She wrapped her legs around his waist to push him closer as he was fully sheathed inside.

He grabbed one of her legs and pushed it a way from his waist while the other one was still locked in place, when he grabbed her leg he threw it over his shoulder and started pumping in faster.

"Ohh~ Natsu... So... So good~" She moaned and her face flushed at the position they were in.

Sweat glistening on their bodies, hair sticking to each other, but neither one of them cared since they were so into each other they wouldn't be able to notice anything.

But then Natsu stopped, and pulled out of her and Lucy felt disappointed and confused. "Natsu?"

"Get on your hands and knees." He demanded and she gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"Just do it."

She nodded and did what she was told getting on all fours, She felt Natsu come from behind her and his member positioned at her entrance, he teased before going all the way in and when he did he used all his strength and pushed inside. She cried out in both pain and pleasure. He gripped onto her hips and started pumping in against her roughly.

Lucy was already near the edge of her release. He kept on pumping and she started to rock her hips both moaning at the sound, skin slapping against skin. The noise was so erotic it turned Lucy on to the fullest, her back arched and hips bucked wildly into him, her head turned and looked at his while she whimpered and moaned she met his eyes. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his and he thrusted even harder her breast bouncing wildly and hearing all the squishy and squelching noise.

He stopped to gain his breath but when he regained it he started jack hammering her and Lucy was at her limit.

"Natsu... I'm almost... I'm almost there please keep going." She pleaded.

"I plan on doing so."

Ahh~... Good."

When he was almost at his limit he turned her back over and grabbed her legs to pull her close. Natsu eyes turned emerald green as his canine teeth became sharper and sharper.

"Ahh!~ Natsuu!~" She shouted and then she clamped down on him squeezing him inside as squirts of water came gushing out of her womanhood and Natsu is still thrusting into her to her to let her ride out her orgasm and now it was Natsu turn.

"Fuck!~ Luce~" Natsu moaned and then bit her neck as his teeth seething into it as a trickle of blood fell.

He took out his teeth and the place he bit got swollen but he licked it to relieve some tension. He pulled out of her and groaned, rolling over to her side breathing heavy. he turned to look at her and saw that she had touched the place he bit.

"Natsu what did you do to me?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"I marked you, so now everyone will know that your mine."

She blushed and then giggled, she turned to her side and snuggled closer to Natsu as he wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled into her neck breathing in the strawberry and vanilla scent.

"I Love You." Natsu told her, he breathed. "So damn much."

"I Love You Too." She said back with so much love and she pecked him on the lips before sleep took over.

Natsu smiled as she fell asleep 'Thanks for Giving Luce' Now she's his and he's hers... forever. Nothing can ever come between them, so long as he's here. Soon sleep took over him too and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**~ The End of Thanks For Giving ~**

* * *

**A/N: I was going to write more and maybe I will if I ever feel like continuing it But anyways I hope you guys enjoy this is like my first rated M so if you don't like it just tell me. But I promise I'll get better. **

**Please leave good Reviews, You know If you like.**


End file.
